Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer incorporated within the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers may vary in sophistication from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Imaging devices may be used to convert real images to electronic reproductions of the original images. These electronic reproductions may be manipulated and reproduced. These electronic reproductions may be physically reproduced by a printer. Many different kinds of printers are commercially available. Printers are a type of imaging device.
“Imaging,” as the term is used herein, refers to one or more of the processes involved in the capture, processing, display, and/or printing of graphics and/or text. The term “imaging device,” as used herein, refers to any electronic device that provides functionality related to imaging. Some examples of imaging devices include printers, multi-functional peripherals, copiers, scanners, facsimile devices, document servers, image servers, electronic whiteboards, digital cameras, digital projection systems, medical imaging devices, and so forth.
Colors output by an imaging device may be derived from an image whose colors are originally specified in a color space different from the imaging device's native color space. That is, an imaging device that receives an image in a first color space may convert the image to a second color space. The algorithms used for such a conversion may affect the visual quality of the colors of the output image produced by the imaging device. Thus, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for designing black generation transfer curves to improve the conversion from a first color space to a second color space.